The Female Host
by BondageAngel
Summary: What would happen if the Host Club met me, the author, chao's? romance? or something more!
1. The Femal Host

The Female Host

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High! the person that owns it does :3 I only own Jaki/Kahji because she is me :D**

"speech"

_"thoughts"_

"NO DON'T!" a girl yelled as she was dragged down the hall by two other girls, the girl being dragged had very dark brown hair, her eye's were a deep, deep, brown. So brown they almost looked black, in the bottom corners they turned colors which is something you have to look close to see. Her skin was a tanned brown, not black, not white, but in the middle, the girl wore a school uniform but the thing is, it's not the girls uniform. She wore the boys uniform, which is pretty odd if you look at it that way.

The two girls dragging her wore dresses, which were an ugly color, one girl had deep purple hair and deep green eye's, the other had blonde hair and blue eye's.

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the girl being dragged cryed, suddenly the girls dragging her stopped at a door.

"Hmmm, this room seems abandoned" the blonde girl said, the purple haired girl opened it, then both girls through the girl they were dragging in the room carelessly.

"PLEASE!" the girl they through in begged.

"HMPH! you're not even worthy enough to look at me you commoner!" the blonde yelled.

"You have no right to be at this school, you don't even act your own age" the purple haired girl said calmly.

Then the purple haired girl and blonde haired girl looked at eachother then smirked and looked at the other girl laying on the ground.

"IF YOU DRESS LIKE A BOY, YOU ARE A BOY!" they yelled at the same time then hurried and ran out of the room and slammed the door, then they locked it.

The girl in the room got up and ran to the door, trying to open it but it would'nt budge, she was banging on it and pushing but soon she ran out of energy and fell to the ground curled up in a ball. She sat there for hours, crying, waiting for the bell to ring to mark that school was over, in fact, she was missing all her classes.

**The girls pov**

I could'nt stop crying, it just hurt so much, I just want to be different from other kids, I don't want to fit in, I want to stand out, to stand out means you're different, not the same. But apparently people did'nt like it and started treating me like a mutt, but the funny thing is, I like being a mutt, actually, I'm a mixture of nationality's, the funny part is, I'm in Japan and I have no oriental blood in me at all. I came here because my family said a private school will be better for me since I'm always pushed to hard in my work in public schools.

The school likes to make their students happy, so when they found out I did'nt wear dresses, they let me wear the boys uniform, which is funny because I can get mistakened as a boy from behind, but when I turn around they see I'm a girl. Yay large breasts...sarcasm. well I do wear stuff that keeps them down, but it's hard to hide them, I just want to make them look smaller, yes they can be embarrassingly big in most outfits, but at least they don't pop out more when I wear my uniform since it's a bit big on me.

But anyway, back to the point, I'm fourteen years old, I'll be fifteen next year, I'm in ninth grade which is highschool (Where I come from), I am in the middle of being tall and small since both my mom and dad's sides are different with height. I hope to get six feet tall, which is abnormally tall for a girl but hey, my older sister is shorter than me, and she's eighteen. To top it off, my name is Jaki Muth, but I prefer to be called Kahji which is a mix of my name but with an extra letter in it, I like being called that because it helps me fit in a tiny bit, since having a name like Jaki is technically american.

I'm always bullied so I'm used to it, but sometimes, I can't handle the pain and break down, I've been through more crap in my life, so why bullying gets to me? I'll tell you, I was beaten up by an eight year old, yes, an eight year old, and I was ten at the time, he was racist towards Mexicans which my friend, I am not Mexican, I'm spanish, Latin to be exact. Which I failed Spanish when I was in that class, and it was not a highschool spanish class either, I failed my own heritage, pretty funny huh? and I know Japanese...it's pretty odd.

"I hate it here" I said to no one in particular, my eye's were still watering, I was still crying my eye's out, when I cry, it takes forever for me to stop.

I closed my eye's, trying to comfort myself, thinking of my family. My eye's quickly snapped open when I heard voices out side the door.

**Normal pov**

Seven boys were standing in front of a door to an old classroom which was a music room.

"Huh, it's locked" a blonde teen said, he sighed and turned the lock on it.

"That's odd Tamaki, we never lock the door when we leave" a teen with short black hair and glasses said.

The teen known as Tamaki nodded then pushed the doors open, as he was taking a step in he noticed someone on the ground curled up in a ball, the person was shaking and whimpering.

"What the?" Tamaki kneeled down by the shaking figure, "Hey, what are you doing down there curled up in a ball? Tamaki asked worriedly.

The figure lifted it's arms and looked at Tamaki and all the other friends behind him.

"Are you here to hurt me too?" the person asked still curled up in a ball.

"What? no we're not like that, only when men treat girls wrong we do" one of Tamaki's friends said, he had red hair.

The person turned to look at them, there arms were crossed if front of her chest in deep thought, the person saw that there was twins, both with red hair and catlike eye's, there was also a tall man with a cute little boy on his shoulders, then next to them was a man with short hair and glasses. Next to the guy with glasses was a boy with short brown hair and brown eye's, they looked almost chick like.

"Care to explain why you were in here and why the door was locked?" the man with glasses said while writing in his black book.

"Yea, no one else is supposed to be in here eccept the Host Club at this time" the other twin said.

Tamaki looked the person and so tear stains on their cheeks, he hated to see people cry, it always made him want to cry, then he noticed something.

"I've never seen this boy before...Kyouya?" Tamaki and everyone turned and looked at the guy with glasses expectantly.

"He's a new student, he just came here a couple days ago" Kyouya said while writing in his book.

"Oh well, come sit with us at the couches, then we can talk" Tamaki said while heading towards the sofa's.

The person looked down with their arms still crossed and followed the seven boys over to the furniture.

"Haruhi, make us some tea" Tamaki said while looking a the brown haired boy.

The brown haired boy sighed then got up then left to get some tea.

"So new boy...tell us why you're here" one of the twins said, it was'nt a question, it was a statement.

**Jaki's pov**

I was still quivering but my voice was calm, I don't like to look weak in front of people, I have an attitude when it comes to depression and weakness. I frowned at their lack of telling genders then put my hands down by my sides and crossed my legs, I do that to show independence, but I guess to them...I looked like a gay dude.

"First off, I'm female, my name is Jaki but please call me Kahji, I'll leave the rest for you to ask and I'll answer, Kyouya knows more about me" I said looking down.

"Okay well, why do you wear the mens uniform?" the cute little boy asked.

"I don't like to wear dresses" I replied casually.

"Why were you here and why was the door locked?" the blonde asked.

"Naomi and Mana through me in the room and locked me in, they said that since I dress like a boy than I am a boy, they bully me everyday" I replied getting depressed.

"THOSE JERKS! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT YOU LIKE THAT!" the twins yelled at the same time.

My eye's were still watery so I could barely see these guys, just hear their voices and answer their questions. I brought my hands up to my eye's and rubbed them to get the water out, then I moved my hair out of my face eccept my bangs which framed the right side of my face. I felt others staring at me, I guess they couldn't see my face at first. I opened my eye's and saw them all staring at me, I for one am uncomfortable from the stares, suddenly the blonde lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye's.

"You're as beautiful as the Carribean sea" he said looking in my eye's.

I was confused, I don't see how I'm beautiful, my mother tells me to look in the mirror and tell myself I'm beautiful but...it's easier said than done.

"Well duh, part of my ancestory comes from there" I said raising an eyebrow curiously.

_"this is confusing, why is he saying I'm beautiful? I've never understood myself but...a part of me believes him"_ I thought as I stared at his eye's.

I admit, he's a handsome guy, but I'm not into dating or anything like that, I'm still young, I still have places to go and people to see.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the blonde was'nt there but in a corner sulking.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" he whimpered while curled up in a ball.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've just never had anyone flirt with me before that's all" I said feeling bad.

"You've never had someone flirt with you before?" one of the twins asked curiously.

"That's got to be a lie! It's got to be!" the other twin said.

"Why do you sound so confused? No one flirts with me really" I replied with a sweatdrop behind my head.

"Well how come people are missing out on you?" asked the blonde.

"They're not judging my looks, they're judging my personality" I said.

"We don't judge that unless you're rude" the twins said at the same time.

"Well let me ask you this...who and what are your names?" I asked politely.

**Me: Well I tried! and I was wondering if anyone wants to be in it! or just an OC of yourself...I don't mind really but you must send to me describing what they/you look like, they're/your name, they're/your personality and they're/your age. Also! tell me if you want to be paired up with anybody! in this story you'll be my friend! I just need two people for it!**

**Hikaru: they're not gonna read it you know**

**Me: Hikaru...please say the rest!**

**Hikaru: NO!**

**Me: GRRR**

**Kaoru: Please R&R! ;D**


	2. Meet the friends

The Female Host part 2/ meet the friends

**Yay! chapter two! now **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High! the creator does :3, I only own Jaki because she is me XD, and the OC'S in the fic belong to their rightful owners!**

**And the winners are:**

**Asami Tsukimi**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: She has light blue eyes,long black hair with light blue streaks, she has tan skin and her hair reaches her mid back.**

**Personality: She can be nice and kind to people she knows but a bit sarcastic towards people she doesn't know. She is usually a quiet person unless she is nervous then she will be a bit talkative.**

**Clothing: She likes wearing skirts and tank wears jeans and short t-shirts when in relaxing mode.**

**and: **

**Syao Blossoms**

**Name: Eriko Muramashi Ootori**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance:**

**hair-wavy black hair with one violet streak and a side bang to the left that reaches mid back**

**eyes-emerald**

**skin-pale peach**

**Personality: first seen to have have a reputation of 'Dark and Icy' because she likes reading works of Edgar Allen Poe and interested in black magic and superstitions. She is also shy when it comes to strangers when she is outside of school but is almost friendly within the school walls. She loves to play her cello and sing but when ppl annoy her she cusses like a sailor.**

**Woot! I decided to choose a happy girl and an evil girl! Because I usually hang out with people like that XD But anyway, I'm glad that people supported and reviewed :) thanks a bunch! **

"speech"

_"thoughts"_

**Jaki's pov**

"Well let me ask you this...who and what are your names?" I asked politely.

"WHAT! You don't know who we are!" The blond asked/yelled.

"Um no, what? am I supposed to know "everybody" or something?" I asked annoyed

**Normal pov**

The twins came and pushed Tamaki out of the way like a rag doll, it was pretty funny to see to Jaki, the twins then turned to look at her.

"We're sorry about our boss, he's just a little...obnoxious" They said at the same time while smirking.

Jaki looked over to see Tamaki was, again, curled up in a ball in the corner, putting off an uncomfortable aura.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh sure, he'll be fine, it happens to him all the time" again, they were syncing.

"Well? Tell me who and what your names are!" Jaki said impatiently while crossing her arms pouting and tapping her foot, she was never patient.

Tamaki seemed to have lightened up at this, he immediatly got up and into a pose where he looked princely.

"Why you're right! a beautiful maiden like yourself should know the name of her saviors! He said with his right hand on his chest and the left one was stretched out.

Jaki could of sworn that she saw roses in the background with this guy, but with her personallity...she just could'nt take him seriously and cracked. She was holding her gut and laughing really hard, so hard it made it look like she was close to getting a heart attack. She was on the ground kicking her legs and holding her stomach with her right hand and the left hand was swishing back and forth, pointing at Tamaki.

"Th..Thanks al..ha..lot Blondy! Y..You g..gave me a..a Laugh attack!" she said trying to talk while laughing, but she just could'nt stop laughing.

"Laugh attack huh?" one of the twins said while in deep thought, "I am never gonna say "laughing to hard again!" he said grinning like an idiot.

"Hikaru...SAME HERE!" the other twin said while giving his twin, now known as Hikaru, a high five.

Tamaki was dumbfounded, he did'nt know what to think, he was to shocked for words.

Suddenly everyone was startled when Jaki sat up, still shaking from the aftershocks of laughing to hard...also known as a "laugh attack".

"a..alright" Jaki said becoming serious again, "now tell me who and what your names are" she said while slowly getting up, then she sat back down on the couch.

"We're the Host Club! We try our best to make every girl who sets foot in here happy" Tamaki said while smiling, "And I'm the Host King Tamaki".

Jaki was able to hold in her laughter this time and managed to keep a serious face.

"This is Morinozuka Takashi, but just call him Mori" Tamaki said pointing to a tall man, he just nodded at Jaki. "And this is Hunny senpai" Tamaki said pointing at a cute little boy, or...really small..man child...But who cares! He's adorable!

Jaki had to hold the cuteness overload for last as Tamaki walked over by the twins.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm not telling you which is which, you just got to figure that out on your own" Tamaki said pointing to the twins.

Jaki pointed at the left one, "Kaoru" she said, then she pointed at the right one, "Hikaru" she said again then put her hand down.

"H..How did you know so easily?" Hikaru asked confused.

"I used to hang out with twins all the time at home, I'm friends with four sets of them, one pair are ferternal while the other three are identicle, It's easy for me to tell twins apart, even if they look the same, they are two entirely different people" Jaki said nochalantly.

Tamaki then walked over to Kyoya and put his arm around his shoulders. "This is my best buddy Kyoya Ootori, who in which is the clubs mother" Tamaki said with a stupid grin on his face.

Jaki giggled a little then went back to paying attention.

Tamaki walked up to a short...girl in a boys uniform and short brown hair with brown eye's. "And this is my Da...I mean friend Haruhi Fujioka, he's new here" Tamaki said while hugging Haruhi.

"He's a she" I said boredly while shifting a bit to be comfortable.

"How did you find out so easily!" Tamaki asked/yelled this time surprised.

"It's not that hard to tell but your eye's need glasses, or medical attention" I said while smirking a bit.

**In the Cafeteria**

"Whoa..." Jaki said while looking around the huge cafeteria, there were so many kids there.

After grabbing what she wanted to eat, Jaki was looking for a table to sit at, Jaki looked over to see two girls sitting at a table that was half empty, why was it half empty? Jaki decided to go and sit by them, but when she did, everyone in the cafeteria went silent as she sat by the two girls. Jaki looked around and saw everyone was staring at her as she sat there.

Jaki looked over at the two girls she was sitting by, they looked like they did'nt care and kept eating. Jaki shrugged and started eating, everyone was still staring, making Jaki's eye twitch. Jaki hated being stared at, you know that feeling when you walk into a classroom and everyone stares at you like you're an alien for ten seconds then go back to doing whatever they're doing?, yea, that's how it felt. Jaki finally cracked under the stares and sat up, she had a huge vain pop up on the side of her head, this is one of the rare times that she had an attitude.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! GO BACK TO WHATEVER IT IS YOU RANDOM PEOPLE DO! She yelled then sat back down eating, taking notice that everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

"So...why did you sit with us? No one ever dares to sit with us" one of the girls said, she had a deep female voice that sounded almost like it had a purr in it. The girl had long black wavy hair that reached mid back, which had a violet streak perfecting it like a cherry on ice cream, she seemed dark and cold but, something told Jaki that she was'nt bad, her eye's were a very pretty emerald green.

"Why?" Jaki asked curiously, Nothing looked wronged with them.

"Because we're abnormal to everyone, we're basically aliens to them, they think I'm a rude person, and they think "she" The girl said then pointed at the girl across from her which she had hair almost like the the other girls but it had blue streaks in it and her eye's were light blue. "has problems" the girl finished.

"Well I don't see anything abnormal, just two girls sitting and eating" Jaki said not shaken by the girls icy looking stare. "So...whats you're names?" Jaki asked again, trying to bring up a conversation.

"I am Eriko Muramashi Ootori, but call me Eriko" the girl with the violet streaked hair said.

"And I am Asami Tsukimi" the girl with blue streaked hair said.

"Oh well, I'm Jaki Muth...but please just call me Jaki or Kahji" Jaki said smiling.

"So you're the new student huh?" Eriko asked, her attention on her food.

"Yes, I came here a couple days ago" Jaki said while looking at her food also.

"Hmm...you're alright, i'll guess i'll be your friend" Eriko said while straining to get her voice in a happy tune which nearly failed.

Jaki's eye's sparkled with happyness, then she gave Eriko a big hug then she began talking to them both about alot of stuff, her mouth was going a million miles per hour (Note: I actually am like that) in Eriko's point of view.

**Later outside the cafeteria**

"Thanks alot! a whole lot! you guys are the second gang of friends i've met today! I'm so glad I can be myself around you guys!" Jaki said while hugging her self happily.

"Who's your other gang of friends?" Eriko asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Host Club!" Jaki said while doing a funky dance.

"Yuck, I don't go there because a family member of mine is in there" Eriko said while pretending to vomit.

"Hmm? OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE COME WITH ME TO THE HOST CLUB! I WANT YOU TO MEET THE OTHERS!" Jaki said while holding onto Eriko's and Asami's legs.

"yuck! No way, they're just a bunch of pretty boys! why would you want to be with a bunch of those guys? Do you think they're cute or something? Eriko asked disgusted then put her hands on her hips.

"Well yea they're cute, I admit that but, they're a bunch of sweet hearts! They're like a bunch of little boys! it's so sweet! eccept for Hikaru chan...he's so dreamy" Jaki said while holding her hands together in an adoring fashion.

Eriko and Asami could of sworn there were hearts behind her as she posed like that.

"Well please! Please Pleeeaaasssee! Jaki asked, her eye's going into puppy eye's.

Eriko was ready to say no again when Asami grabbed her shoulder and stared her in the face.

"Fine" Eriko said while crossing her arms.

"Wow...you're like Mori senpai" Jaki said, Asami gave her a questioning look.

"don't worry you'll meet him after school" Jaki said smiling.

Asami nodded in a way that said: Oh okay.

**Me: What did ya think? Huh? Huh? Well I hope you like this chapter! I'll put up more soon! this one is a bit longer than the first though. I hope you like how I put your OC's in here! Please you two, give me suggestions for this story okay ;) I can surely use the help!**

**Hikaru: Yea Yea Yea..**

**Me: *hits him* meanie**

**Kaoru: um yea...please R&R ^^;**


	3. Troubles Here and There

The Female Host part 3/troubles here and there

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC! the creator does :3, Jaki belongs to me because she is me, Eriko and Asami belong to their original creators also.**

Jaki stood in front of a door to an unused music room, checking her wrist every few seconds which...she did'nt know why...she does'nt even wear watches. Soon the people Jaki was waiting for showed up, Eriko and Asami, which surprised her because most of the time people would ditch her.

"So you guy's came after all!" She said excited, "I was afraid you guys would just ditch me!"

"Are you for real girl? What kind of person ditches a friend?" Eriko asked raising an eyebrow.

Jaki felt releived to hear that and then turned and put her hand on the door handle then opened it, there was a white light and rose petals flew out of it lightly, five boys with one girl were standing there dressed in their school uniforms.

"Welcome" they all said at the same time.

"YAY WE'RE WELCOME!" Jaki said jumping happily and ran over to them, then stood by Mori senpai and Hunny senpai.

"Why hello their 'brother' dear" Eriko said in a fashion that said, I will beat you up.

"Well hello to you to sister dear, I see you actually came to the host club" Kyoya said, not to eager either.

Asami looked at Kyoya curiously, then started walking over to him, she came over and stared at him which made Kyoya uncomfortable, suddenly Asami lifted Kyoya's glasses a little and blushed when she saw his face then backed away.

Asami turned to Eriko and raised her brow curiously, by the looks of it, her face asked: He's you're brother! but he's hot!

Eriko rolled her eye's, "Don't give me that look, you know I don't like it" she said then turned around and walked over to Tamaki, who was cowaring and backing a way.

"Hi Tamaki, remember me? Your friendly neighborhood she devil?" she asked rhetorically (I hope I spelt that right).

"Mommy dear...help me please" Tamaki said looking at Kyoya pleadingly.

"Alright Eriko, no need to be hasty with Tamaki, you don't want me to blackmail you do you?" Kyoya asked smiling deviously.

Eriko growled then decided to go and talk to Jaki, who was sitting at a table with Mori and Hunny, eating cake happily.

"Mitskuni, don't forget to brush your teeth" Mori said while reading.

"Don't worry Takashi, I will" Hunny said while taking another bite of cake.

"And don't forget to floss" Jaki said protectively, she was almost...motherly like...

Mori looked up at Jaki for a few seconds then shrugged and went back to reading.

"Hey Jaki, can I leave now?"

Jaki looked over and saw Eriko standing by her. "Of course not Eriko, there's still alot of things for us to do" Jaki said smiling while taking a bite of cake.

Eriko looked at Hunny then Mori, she gasped when she saw Mori a bit, but then she pretended to sneeze to hide the fact that she liked Mori, she was slightly blushing.

"Bless you" Mori said looking at Eriko then went back to reading. what they did'nt know was that Mori had a small blush but, you could'nt see it.

"So you guys are friends with my brother?" Eriko asked looking at Hunny and Mori.

"Yep! Kyo chan is the groups vice president also" Hunny said while hugging Usa chan (I hope I spelt his bunny's name right ^^;).

"Hunny...can I has another cake?" Jaki asked, her eye's were in puppy dog form.

"Sure! here you go!" Hunny said as he handed Jaki a chocolate cake.

"Thank you Hunny!" Jaki cheered happily as she ate the cake, (note: I love chocolate cake with a passion).

"That...was...so...Cute!" Tamaki squeeled happily and grabbed Jaki out of her seat then tightly hugged her.

Haruhi was expecting Jaki to scream for help but instead she heard, giggling?

_"Odd, usually people would be screaming for Mori senpai or one of the others for help, why is she giggling?" _Haruhi thought, still watching Tamaki hug her while squeeling how cute she is.

"I don't get it, she does'nt look smart but, she managed to get in this school, it's confusing" Haruhi said turning to look at Kyoya.

"It's simple really, Jaki is a smart girl though she may not look like much" Kyoya said while writing in his notebook, "They say the only thing she can't do is math, which makes sense" he finished.

"But Kyoya senpai, isn't it the math that gets you into the school?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Yes it is, but for Jaki, or Kahji as I might add, is okay with math but she does not understand algebra" Kyoya replied while chuckling.

"I guess that's alright since it is pretty annoying and hard to do" Haruhi said.

"Kyoya, how old is she anyway?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"She's fourteen at the moment, she'll be fifteen next year in march" Kyoya answered.

"That's a little young isn't it?" Haruhi asked again.

"Yes...yes it is I suppose, but she has never skipped grades or been held back so she's in ninth grade I believe, so she's a freshmen, if that's what you commoner's call it" Kyoya said while writing in his book.

"So...Eriko is your sister?" Haruhi asked, looking at Eriko who was sitting and eating cake with Hunny.

"Yea, she's a pain" Kyoya replied frowning.

"That's what siblings are for" Haruhi said while giggling.

"I guess" Kyoya sighed.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya for a few seconds then shrugged her shoulders and walked toward Tamaki who was still hugging Jaki, who was still laughing.

"Alright Tamaki put her down" Haruhi said while putting her hands on her hips.

"But" Tamaki began but stopped when he saw Haruhi's face and then sat Jaki down.

"Aww, but I lurv hugs" Jaki said pouting then shrugged and walked towards the twins.

"Lurv?" Haruhi shook her head then turned and started talking to Tamaki about stuff.

"NO! Kahji! don't do it! those two are the devil's!" Tamaki yelled about to run toward Jaki but Haruhi grabbed him and started pulling him away, "Don't do it!" Tamaki yelled again with his hand outstretched toward Jaki.

"Tamaki, I swear you are a pain in the neck" Haruhi said while dragging him to the couch then walked off. Suddenly Tamaki got an idea and smiled wickedly.

"Hey Kahji, how would you like to be a part of the Host Club?" Tamaki asked/yelled over to Jaki who was sitting with the twins while drinking green tea.

Everyone in the Host Club went silent and looked at Tamaki in shock.

"But Tamaki, the Host Club is only for guys to join, besides Haruhi" Kyoya said shocked.

"Well Kahji could be the motherly kind for girls who need a shoulder to cry on, also for the homosexuals" Tamaki said smiling.

"Boss what if Kahji does'nt like homosexuals" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Yea I do! I'm not gay but I like to hang out with them and stuff" Jaki said happily, "My friends call me Kitty or mom whenever they're with me, I'd like to join your club of awesome!

"But the thing is, what if they start suspecting Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"We'll just say that Haruhi is a boy and that Kahji is a tomboy that's in training" Tamaki replied.

"I guess we could do something like that" Kyoya said while in deep thought.

**The Host Club is now opened**

"Oh my Tamaki, you're just flattering me aren't you?" a girl asked while blushing.

"No my beautiful queen, I'm just stating facts about you" Tamaki said while flirting with a girl by him.

"Tamaki, you're so handsome" the girl said while blushing.

Other girls that were with Tamaki were all staring at him adoringly, some were close to nosebleeds while others were in awe by him.

"So Tamaki, who's that young man over there?" a girl asked while pointing at Jaki, who was reading a newspaper (Note: The comics only :D) and drinking some very sugary green tea.

"Oh, thats a girl, and she's training to be a Host, she's the new Motherly type, she also helps with gays" Tamaki said while taking a light sip of tea.

"Can you ask her to come over here? We would like to meet her, wouldn't we girls?" the girl by Tamaki asked then turned and saw the others agreed.

"Very well then, Kahji" Tamaki did'nt need to yell since the Host Club needs to be quiet.

At the side of the room where Jaki was, she spit out her tea all over the newspaper then looked up at Tamaki, she got up and tossed the newspaper aside and walked over to where Tamaki was.

"Yes daddy?" Jaki asked, she liked calling him daddy, since she did'nt have her real dad anymore.

"My sweet young daughter, come sit by me" Tamaki said while patting to his side on the right, since the side on the left was taken.

"Are you sure? because whenever I sit by someone I tend to drag them close to me and not let go until I get up" Jaki said scratching the side of her head.

"Yes I'm sure, now obey your father" Tamaki replied.

"Okay then" Jaki said then sat by Tamaki.

Tamaki was about to say something when suddenly he saw Jaki move her arm behind him and pull him by the hips toward her until their shoulders were touching.

"What the-" but Tamaki was interupted.

"So girls, may I know your names?" Jaki asked while taking Tamaki's cup of tea and began drinking it.

_"She stole my tea! and she pulled me close to her! what is this girls problem!" _Tamaki thought as he started panicking.

"Oh Tamaki, she's just a doll!" the girl next to Tamaki said while giggling.

"Where did you find her at?" another one asked.

"Well, she was um..." Tamaki started, _"Come on Tamaki! think of a lie quick!"_

"I was being bullied by two girls who locked me up in the Host Club room and then Tamaki and his pimps came in and helped me and then I became a part of the Host Club somehow" Jaki answered telling the whole truth without stopping to breathe.

The girls sat there in awe, they were just staring.

"Whats a pimp?" one of the girls asked.

"Bullies?" another one asked.

"Um, hehe...he's blonde" Jaki said then pointed at Tamaki, all the girls turned and looked at Tamaki then turned back to where Jaki was but saw she was no longer there.

Tamaki and the girls kept looking around until they saw Jaki walk over to the twins.

"NO KAHJI! DON'T DO IT! THEY'RE EVIL!" Tamaki yelled while reaching for her hanging off the side of the couch but he went a little too far and fell flat on his face onto the marble floor.

**The Theater Of Tamaki's Mind...**

Jaki walks over to the twins Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hi guys!" Jaki said while sitting by them.

"Hi Kahji, stop hanging out with Tamaki and come hang with us" Hikaru said while smirking.

"Yea, that Tamaki does'nt even make good jelly doughnuts, we make the best" Kaoru said then pulled out a box of doughnuts, "See?" Kaoru said.

"Go ahead, take a bite" Hikaru said.

**End Of Theater...**

NO KAHJI! I MAKE MUCH MORE BETTER JELLY DOUGHNUTS THAN WHAT THOSE DOPPLEGANGER'S CAN MAKE IN A LIFE TIME! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND! Tamaki yelled while standing in a dramatic pose where his right hand was in the air, clenched into a fist, his left one was behind him.

Haruhi was standing by him and sighed.

"I swear senpai, you need to lay off the caviar" Haruhi said then walked off.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki whined then sat in his corner, curled up in a ball.

Jaki stared at Tamaki for a few seconds and decided not to comment.

"So, do you guy's have stuffed animals?" Jaki asked, returning to their conversation that was interupted.

"No we don't, we are eachothers stuffed animals after all" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru! That's so embarassing, how could you say that?" Kaoru said while blushing.

"I said it because it's the truth dear younger brother, and that blush was all the more worth it" Hikaru replied while holding Kaoru's chin up to look him in the eye's.

The girls by Hikaru and Kaoru had nosebleeds and fainted, while Jaki just stared at them.

"What?" Kaoru asked while looking at Jaki.

"That routine is old" Jaki said while taking a sip of tea.

"OLD! THIS ROUTINE ALWAYS GETS THEM COMING!" Hikaru yelled angrily.

"Not unless I do this" Jaki said then got up from her spot and walked sensually toward them while swaying her hips. Jaki then tilted Kaoru's head to look at her then put her other hand to stroke Hikaru's hair.

"Two beautiful boys like yourselves, should'nt be just looking at their mirrors for attention, why sometimes there needs to be a third party once in a while, am I right girls?" Jaki asked, turning to the girls that had woken up from fainting and saw them nodding in agreement.

"Oh well, I guess I have to go, since I don't have any clients yet I'll wait until I do, Buh Bye" Jaki said then walked normally toward a chair and grabbed another newspaper since she was'nt able to finish reading the comics from when she spat on the other newspaper earlier by accident.

Jaki looked over to see Asami sitting in a chair in the right hand corner of the room, her left hand was propped up on a small table by her while the other played with her dress, she looked distracted and kind of sad. Jaki then decided to get up and walk toward her, seeing as her friend needed some form of help, she sat by Asami and crossed her legs.

"Asami, is something wrong?" Jaki asked, she thought Asami knew she was there but it seems that she was'nt when she jumped a little startled, Asami turned and saw it was Jaki and she blushed and looked down.

"N-No! Nothings wrong I swear! It's not important, I'm just, ummm, t-tired! I'm tired! hehe" she said nervously.

Jaki has never heard Asami talk like this, even though they've been friends for 3 hours, Jaki already knew Asami was the quiet type so she somehow sensed she was nervous.

"I'm your friend Asami, besides, as a new host, it's my duty to make any girl that sets foot in here happy" Jaki said smiling.

**Me: HaHa cliffhanger-ish XD, can you guess why Asami's nervous? we'll figure out in the next chapter! Since this chapter is longer than the other two, I might try and make them this long, so you know...**

**Tamaki: How could you go toward those demons! *points at Hikaru and Kaoru***

**Me: Because I wanted to...all of you are my friends senpai! :3**

**Tamaki: But But But- **

**Haruhi: *sigh* please R&R**


End file.
